Something in a World of Nothing
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: When Alice first arrives in Claire's convoy, something tells her deep down that maybe there might be something good in a world gone to hell.
1. Taking Chances

_**AN: **This first short is from Alice's point of view from when she meets Claire and the rest of her convoy in Resident Evil: Extinction. This little bit is from the first night that Alice stays there. The continuing chapters won't be documenting the events of the movie, instead it will be more scenes between Alice and Claire. Yes, this is that kind of fic. Don't like it? Don't read it. Simple as that.~_

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Chances<strong>

It was getting dark out, and everyone was preparing their small fire pits and preparing to hunker down for the night. I always found it hard to sleep out on the desert floor with just a blanket roll. You never knew if one of the undead was going to make a surprise visit to you while you were asleep. And then of course, I had those dreams where I felt like something just wasn't quite right. Hell, waking up to see that motorbike coming to a crash from being lifted by the powers in me? That was a God Dammit moment right there.

So, at least I had come across the people here, and saved them from death by undead flesh eating crows. I honestly have no idea how I did it, but regardless if they were freaked out or not, they were alive because of me. It was also a relief to know that Carlos was alive. I never thought I'd see him, or anyone for that matter, ever again. I knew he was glad to see me too, though I probably wasn't going to stay for long. People tended to die around me.

But, as Claire had said, it wasn't just me. In all reality, that came as kind of a relief. After all, it's not a nice feeling knowing that you've caused unintentional deaths of good people because you're the one that the Corporation's after. However, Claire was letting me stay, and that, I was absolutely grateful for.

* * *

><p>I was sitting against the back side of on of the trucks, away from anyone who was still awake. It had to have been nearly midnight with the moon high up in the sky. I heard footsteps and turned my head to the left to see a familiar figure walking towards me. With a smile, I moved my hand back from my pistol's holster to the top of my knee again.<p>

"You're still up?" Claire asked, a brow arched. I looked up at her with a grin.

"Can't sleep." I chuckled.

"Neither can I." The redhead replied, sliding down to sit beside me. She sighed softly. "I don't know why I can't sleep. It's not like I've had problems before."

"I've always had a hard time sleeping out here. Or maybe it's just because I'm with a group now..."

"Why would that have to do with anything?"

"Well...with the powers...I dream and things happen that I can't control."

"Like what?" Claire asked softly, turning her head to look at me, brushing back a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Power to move stuff, lift it in the air. That's why I was on foot. Had a motorbike, but woke up to see it fall from six feet up to smash in half."

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>"Yeah..." I sighed deeply, looking back to the sand between my boots. There was something bothering me deep down in the back of my mind, but I couldn't place it. Claire had also fallen silent and I found myself looking up at the stars, slouching back a bit so I could lean against the truck more.<p>

"You ever think this might end?" Claire suddenly asked me. I wasn't sure what to say to be honest.

"I don't know. It could..."

"But you doubt it?" I looked to my left, blue green eyes meeting her olive green ones.

"Did I say that?"

"You sounded like it." She replied quickly. I looked away again, that odd feeling returning now to the pit of my stomach.

"After seeing the world turn to nothing in the past 8 years, I have a hard time believing anything good can come out of this." I explained, distracting myself by kicking the sand with the toe of my boot. Suddenly, I jerked my head up when I felt her hand on my knee.

"There could always be something good, you just have to take a chance."

* * *

><p>I felt my dark brows furrow for a moment, wondering what she meant. I looked to her again, our eyes meeting in a glance. That look that she had, it was hard to tell what she was thinking. However, that thought was soon answered when she leaned forward, her hand travelling from my knee to the side of my face, and kissed me. I was far too surprised to react in any way, positive or negative. But as I felt the red head's lips on my own, that feeling in my gut was telling me that nothing bad could come of this. That finding that something good in times like this was rare and...<p>

Claire pulled back, lips curved into a smile. She stood up without another word and just started to walk away. But, once she reached the cab of her truck, she paused, looking back at me over her shoulder, hair blowing in the slight breeze. "Take a chance, Alice."~


	2. All Or Nothing

**AN: **_The Second chapter is a little longer and takes place when they find Las Vegas in RE Extinction. I like how it turned out really. :) Enjoy more Alice and Claire. _

* * *

><p><strong>All Or Nothing:<strong>

That night, I had finally gotten to sleep after I retired into the hotel to sleep on the couch. I had been thinking about what had happened between Claire and I all night long, unable to forget the feeling of her lips on my own. I was a little doubtful of the entire thing; after all, I had just met the woman. But, something again, deep down in my gut was telling me to go with it. And this time, I was more than willing to trust it.

The next few days went by slowly. The convoy had little to no fuel, and they were just about out of food. Things had to be done, and as Claire, Carlos, the others and I discussed, we decided Las Vegas would be our best bet. Big cities usually had more leftovers than all the small towns did.

Once there, we truly discovered that the desert had taken back her city. Vegas was buried in twenty or more feet of sand, and only the mock Eiffel Tower and Statue of Liberty stood out among a few other things. Of course, Umbrella had left us a few surprises, trying to capture me again. But I wouldn't give in that easily.

* * *

><p>Watching Dr. Isaacs fly off in that helicopter, I knew they had a base stationed somewhere in the middle of this barren wasteland. We'd get that helicopter and head to Alaska, and to Arcadia one way or the other. It was the only hope this group of survivors had left to grasp for, and I'd be willing to help them with all my heart.<p>

That night after we took on the crate of experimented undead, we hunkered down in the trucks for the long night ahead of us, after planning how to break into the zombie surrounded compound. Tonight though, instead of sleeping on the ground like I did the last time, Claire invited me into her Hummer. Unsure of what exactly her intentions would be, I went anyway, a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Claire had been reclined out fully in the driver's seat, her hat pulled down over her eyes. I slowly sat down in the passenger's side, also wondering where K-Mart had gotten off to. Probably with Carlos, I thought. I felt terrible that he had been bit, but there was nothing we could do. We had no anti-virus. He was a brave man, and he had the plan to infiltrate the compound. He knew he was going to die, at least now he'd die doing something to help us all out. Tomorrow was do or die.<p>

Finally, Claire stirred enough after hearing the door shut behind me. She blinked and moved her hat off her face, taking off the black aviators as well, hanging them in the front of her tank top. "Oh, Alice you're here."

"Yeah…you invited me, remember?"

"I know I did. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what exactly?"

"First off, I just wanted to say thanks for giving us the hope to keep going. I still don't know if it'll work out in the end but…"

"But it's better than nothing."

"That's right." Claire replied, her eyes darting over to me. I caught her glance and smiled a tiny bit. I still yet again, had that feeling in my gut. But for now, I kept silent. "Second, I wanted to thank you for just…saving us. Twice now. I mean, we lost some people today. But I'd hate to see how many more it would have been if you weren't here with us."

"I uh…again, thanks." I replied awkwardly. I didn't feel the need to be praised like this, but obviously Claire thought so. "I just feel bad about Carlos." I sighed softly, looking over to where he was getting into the back of the military truck to sleep. K-Mart of course was with him.

* * *

><p>"It's unfortunate, but he's going to get us into the compound."<p>

"I know. He's…he's a brave man."

"Mmm." Claire mumbled a reply, shifting in her seat so she was lying on her side to face me. It was definitely dark as it was going to get outside now and in the cabin of the Hummer, I could barely see the outline of the other woman's face if it wasn't for the moonlight filtering in. I wanted to ask her if there was anything else, but then she said it for me. "And the last thing…Alice, I know we've just met, but there's just something about you that I'm finding myself really…" She paused again, her face a tinge of pink.

"Really what?" I asked softly, not wanting to push her, but yet at the same time, I was curious to hear her answer.

"Falling for you." I blinked back a silent reply. That gut feeling was doing summersaults in my stomach. Of all things, and of all places, I had another _woman_ telling me she was falling for me?

Maybe with all this going on, maybe taking that chance was something I should do. After all, it's either all or nothing. Either you take what you can and make the best of it, or you have nothing at all. As I looked over at Claire, I knew I had to make that choice, and take that chance.

* * *

><p>Slowly, I moved so I was close as I could be, almost on the middle console of the truck. Claire too realised what was happening and at long last met me halfway. I kissed her lips, closing my eyes tight. I wanted this kiss to show that I meant it. Not that the first one didn't mean anything, but that had been <em>Claire<em> kissing _me._ This time, it was the other way around. She mumbled a soft little moan, and slowly I pulled back, but kept close to her face, eyes partially open.

"Alice…" She whispered, barely audible to my ears.

"It's all or nothing Claire…and I want it all…" I whispered in reply, opening my eyes fully to look into hers. "I want to take that chance with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's really soon, or quick or whatever but in a world like this, love is something that someone comes to want and cherish and..."

"Alice, what is it?" Claire put her hand on my arm, gazing into my eyes curiously.

"I think I'm in love with you."~

* * *

><p><strong>AN II: <strong>_The following lyrics to the song **All or Nothing** by **Theory of a Deadman** really gave me the inspiration for this chapter. Especially the bolded lyrics. :D_

**When I first saw you standing there**

**You know it was a little hard not to stare**

So nervous when I drove you home

I know being apart is a little hard to bear

Send some flowers to your work and home

So that I will have you in my arms again

**We kissed that night before I left**

**Still now that's something**

**I could never forget**

You've got all that I need

Looking at all or nothing

Babe it's you and I

With you I know that

I'm good for something

So let's go give it a try

We got our backs against the ocean

**It's just us against the world**

**Looking at all or nothing**

**Babe it's you and I**

Looking at all or nothing

Babe it's you and I

**Let's take a chance go far away today**

**And never look back again**

**Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas**

**It's never been the same since then**

**You've got all that I need~**


End file.
